Questões Universais
by paulalirio-desativada
Summary: Se questionado, Harry Potter jamais admitiria que realmente reflete sobre o universo. SLASH! HPDM, RW, HG


**Título:** Questões Universais  
**Classificação:** R  
**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Nota: **Presente de Amigo Oculto para Ivinne. Adorei escrever essa fic pra ti, Ivi, mas é muito difícil te enganar! hehe

* * *

**Questões Universais**

Se questionado, Harry Potter jamais admitiria que realmente reflete sobre o universo. Ele não assumiria que se pergunta se a Física Trouxa está certa, ou o universo é apenas uma questão de magia. Ele não diria procurar saber o motivo do céu ser azul. Se é por causa dos gazes, luzes e toda aquela chatice que ele tentou entender por anos ou é porque um grande mago resolveu um dia: "Quer saber? O céu a partir de hoje vai ser azul". Harry não admitiria tentar entender o cotidiano das pessoas, entender como a magia funciona ou até mesmo como um fio de pêlo de unicórnio pode fazer uma varinha ser mais forte ou mais fraca. Na verdade, se perguntasse a Harry qualquer coisa nesse momento, ele não responderia. Nem sequer entenderia o que você estava falando, nem porque você estava perguntando. Nesse momento, não há absolutamente nada na mente de Harry.

Então, você se pergunta, por quê? Por que é que a cabeça de Harry está completamente vazia? Algumas pessoas diriam que não há nada de novo aí, que a cabeça de Harry está sempre vazia. Não é verdade. A cabeça de Harry funciona. Já disse que ele realmente considera as questões filosóficas e existenciais. E a pessoa que sempre duvida da capacidade mental de Harry é exatamente a culpada de dele atualmente não ser capaz de pensar em nada.

Nesse momento, não há nada na cabeça de Harry porque Draco Malfoy está sugando todas as suas questões, dúvidas, pensamentos, emoções e até mesmo fluidos corporais por um lugar, digamos, incomum. A única coisa comum em toda essa situação é exatamente a maneira como Draco Malfoy avidamente chupa para fora os pensamentos de Harry.

Harry costuma dizer que Draco é muito bom no que faz. Já Draco, por outro lado, considera sua própria boca um objeto mágico, capaz de transformar um homem crescido e em plena saúde mental em um completo bolo de carne inútil e gemedor.

Neste exato momento Harry não está pensando em coisa alguma, mas se estivesse provavelmente adicionaria às suas duvidas existenciais a questão de onde Draco aprendeu a mover a língua _daquela_ maneira e por que é que Draco não move a língua _daquela maneira_ desde sempre.

A questão é que Draco gosta de estudar. Ele gostava de estudar Astronomia e entender a posição dos astros e receber créditos por seu bom trabalho. Aprender os mínimos detalhes de uma poção para acertar no seu preparo e receber créditos por seu bom trabalho. Aprender como Harry reage aos mínimos toques e lambidas e, bem, receber créditos por seu bom trabalho. Draco sempre considerou Harry um rapaz fácil de agradar e, muito sinceramente, Draco adora ver Harry feliz. Um Harry feliz torna tudo mais fácil. E o mais importante de tudo é que quando Harry está feliz, ele aceita ser jogado na cama e molestado até desmaiar.

Normalmente Draco não filosofa, não pensa em questões existenciais e nunca em sua vida se perguntou o motivo do céu ser azul, ou pelo menos ele não se lembra de ter perguntado. Ele não dá importância ao mundo, ao sol e não agradece todos os dias o fato de estar vivo. Para Draco, não há nada mais importante do que ele mesmo em todo o universo, e se não há nada mais importante, não há nada importante a ser questionado. Mas vamos fingir que ele considere questões maiores que ele mesmo em algum momento, porque se fingirmos que ele tem algo maior em sua cabeça do que o que vai vestir para o trabalho no dia seguinte, dizer exatamente o que passa por sua mente enquanto ele chupa pra fora os pensamentos de Harry terá um impacto muito maior.

Nesse momento, Draco não pensa em nada que não seja cumprir o seu dever de dominante da situação. Nem sequer lembra o que está vestindo e se está vestido. A única coisa que passa vagamente por sua cabeça é como Harry reagiria se Draco colocasse o dedo _naquele_ ponto. E exatamente por ser apenas um vago questionamento, sua mente não raciocina antes de seus dedos agirem. E a resposta vem logo em seguida, preenchendo a boca de Draco. Então ele percebe, muito distraidamente, que não está vestido e que está coberto de pensamentos de Harry.

E se Harry aproveitasse esse momento de descanso, enquanto tenta recuperar seu fôlego, ele olharia para a mesinha de cabeceira e veria um bilhete muito chamativo, que dizia: "Restaurante Nana, 2pm", e lembraria que estava atrasado para o almoço com Hermione e Ron. E, mais importante ainda, lembraria que seu nome é Harry, e não Escravo, e que seu propósito de vida não é ser jogado na cama e submetido aos caprichos do Mestre Malfoy e sua boca Mágica.

Hermione, que, devo dizer, não está participando de maneira alguma da molestação, também considera questões filosóficas e existenciais. Na verdade, Hermione considera toda e qualquer questão e absolutamente nada a segura quando ela quer respostas. E quando essas dúvidas e pensamentos surgem, ela sempre arrasta Ron consigo. Ela acha que isso é uma prova de confiança, e que Ron gosta da companhia dela independente da situação. Ron, por outro lado, tem certeza que Hermione tem alguns parafusos a menos, e gostaria muito de ficar em casa de perna pro ar, sem se preocupar com o atraso de Harry para um almoço que foi adiado mais de cinco vezes, obrigado. Mesmo que isso signifique ficar sem a companhia de Hermione por algum tempo.

Se, nesse momento, Draco não estivesse ocupado pensando em todas as coisas importantes que Harry sabe fazer com os dedos, teria entendido do que se trata o bilhete, agora manchado de lubrificante, e possivelmente, teria comentado com Harry qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar do encontro. Mas a culpa não é dele, na verdade a culpa nunca é dele, a culpa é de qualquer um, menos ele. E nesse caso, a culpa é de Harry, que tem dedos longos e alcança lugares mágicos e inexplorados pela humanidade.

E se Harry tivesse alguma coisa na cabeça além da pressa de esvaziar a mente e preparar o corpo de Draco para a possível invasão, provavelmente teria visto o bilhete, deixaria para terminar sua troca de fluidos mais tarde, ou até mesmo teria visto Hermione e Ron na porta do quarto, de olhos arregalados e rostos vermelhos de vergonha. E se sua mente não estivesse completamente vazia, procurando inutilmente respostas para reações chocadas de seus amigos, lembraria de pensar no universo, nas questões existenciais e filosóficas, e lembraria que o universo não gosta muito dele e não o respeita, nem mesmo em casos de molestação amigável.

******Fim**


End file.
